Kiara debut Live ♡Kiararan's Debut♡
♡Antes de Todo♡ Kiara:*Atendiendo una mesa*¿Que desean señoritas :3? Chica:''Una Pizza grande de Tres quesos y Jamón porfavor y para el Postre un helado de Crema con adornado Rich Venus para mi y Adornado Fantasy Time para mi amiga porfavor. '''Kiara:'Marchando *se va con los pedidos apuntados y los deja colgados en el lugar de los pedidos* -Un rato más tarde- Kiara:*Trae la Pizza en sus Manos y la pone sobre la mesa, saca un cortador de Pizza y la corta*Listo! Que lo disfruten! -Kiara sonrie, la escena se acerca a su sonrisa brillante mostrandola mas de cerca, entonces Kiara se aleja de la mesa saltando y cantando Tick Tock Magical- Tick Tock Magicaruru IDOL TIME START! *sigue cantando la canción mientras limpia mesas* Chica X:Hola Kiara-chan!Cantas muy Lindo Kiara:'Eh ¿¡Yo!? ''Chica X:''Si!No has pensado en hacer un Live? '''Kiara:'La verdad no...ni creo poder hacerlo ya que según Meganee hay un problema en el sistema respecto a mi lo cual no me permite hacer Lives ^^' Chica X:Pues habla con Meganii!Seguro que el puede hacer algo! 'Kiara:'Lo intentaré jeje ^^'' '-En la oficina de Meganii o donde mergas Trabaje el v:-' 'Kiara:'Meganii-san hoy vengo a exponerle una petición... 'Meganii:'Eh?Habla porfavor 'Kiara:'Me gustaría hacer un Live... pero debido al Problema que hay en el sistema respecto a mi no lograre hacerlo ya que no se me permite ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas arreglarlo para poder acceder a hacer un live? 'Meganii:'Por supuesto!Intentare ver lo que puedo hacer *Enfoca con sus Gafas un Holograma y teclea varias cosas cambiando el Sistema para exitosamente permitir a Kiara hacer lives*Listo!Ya puedes hacer lives!para hacer uno debes llenar este Idol Watch *le entrega el Objeto* 'Kiara:'Gracias Meganii-san!¿Y podrías arreglar también el problema de que no puedo salir de PriPara o mi PriTicket doblado? 'Meganii:'Lo de que se te permita salir de PriPara puede llevar desde semanas a meses pero creo que puedo conseguirlo, mientras tanto lo del PriTicket no puedo arreglartelo yo, tendría que ser arreglado por una Diosa de PriPara o mismo Falala•A•Larm la encargada de los Super Idol Times, aún asi tu verdadera apariencia de PriPara aparecerá cuando hagas un Live 'Kiara:'Es una pena lo del PriTicket pero almenos puedo hacer Lives ^^ *se llena su Idol Watch* Meganee:''Felicidades!Tienes tu Idol Time Completo!Puedes hacer un Live! '''Kiara:'Aaah!Me voy ahora mismo!Adios Meganii-san! ♡Información General♡ Idol:Kiara Coords: * Paparajuku Color Cool Coord * Mystery Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord Canción:Just Be Yourself! Color:Indigo ♡Change Room♡ 'Meganee:'Porfavor escanea la cantidad necesaria de MyTickets para tu Coord también puedes escanear TomoTickets de Amigas ¡Coord Change Start! 'Kiara:'Idol Time Countdown!*Vestida en su Coord de Camarera* 'Meganee:'Un lindo Coord de Twinkle Ribbon que combina el Dorado y el Violeta, adornado con Listones! 'Kiara:'Paparajuku Cool Color Coord!¡Smile! ♡Live♡ 'Kiara:'Hola Minna!Yo soy Kiara!Pero pueden llamarme Kiararan OwO!Soy una Tierna Cobaya Kawaii >w:'v 'Ginagi:'Dejalo ser Cure-chan sabíamos que esto en algún momento pasaría *la acaricia* Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Asa okite chikyū wa isshū Kinō mo kyō mo ashita mo onaji Byōshin mo kururi mawaru kedo Kamisama mo shiranai shunkan Anata demo kitto raibaru demo Shiawase ka fukō ka wo Kimeru no wa "jibun" Don’t fall for it Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku “kyō” wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru “ima” wo Zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ '''Making Drama Switch On! Exciting Present For You! Hello!Blue Sky Smile Sparkling! Bokutachi no migi ashi wa itsumo Fumidasu koto wo mayotteru kedo Ippo dake yukkuri fumidaseba Hora ne, hidari ashi mo zenshin Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa Suteki demo nareru no wa Tada hitotsu "jibun" Just be yourself!! CYALUME TIME!!! Yumeyume pasuteru jikan no hōseki bako Kawaī to niji no dokidoki tsumekonde Jū nen go san jū nen go kako ni natta “ima” wo Egao de ne, omoidasou yo! Kagayaite PuriPara Moshimo kyō sugoku mikansei demo Sore wa sore de ī Namida no hibi mo jinsei no supaisu Shiawase wo tsukutteru yo, tsukutteru Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku “kyō” wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru “ima” wo Zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Jibunrashisa kirakira to Our Dream Categoría:Kiara Live Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK3